


voyeur bear

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: (:, M/M, this is just dumb silly funny thing bc im rlly funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: James makes a small noise and turns Clive around in the chair he’s sat in so he isn’t facing the bed anymore. “I’m not having him watch us shag, Fraser. That’s just...wrong. He can see but he can’t hear.”“How is it wrong? Your logic is fucked.” Fraser scoffs, turning over onto his back and leaning on his elbows to see the man properly. “It’s a fucking stuffed animal. It’s not gonna care if we shag in front of it.”





	voyeur bear

**Author's Note:**

> this is more Funny nd Short than anything bc its a funny concept, so dont take anything abt it too srsly lol
> 
> wow 2 fics within a day of each other what is this, february??
> 
> alt title on the doc was 'mr clive marriott' which is.....Cute

It happens more than Fraser wanted it to. Almost every single time he and James are getting… _intimate_ , hands wandering and clothes coming off and sounds muffled behind heated kisses, they’re always interrupted.

It’s not somebody disturbing them, but more some _thing_ that causes a distraction to James before anything serious can happen.

Fraser thinks maybe this time it won’t happen. He’s got his face shoved in the pillows and James’ fingers curling deep inside him, opening him up for the inevitable stretch of his cock that he’s going to get any second. Maybe James isn’t going to pull away.

“Fuck,” James pants into his shoulder, kisses spread across his skin like he’s trying to cover Fraser in them. “Fuck, Fraser, I can’t wait to get inside you. You’re so tight around my fingers, baby boy. I can only imagine how you’re gonna feel around my cock.” He says, rough, and Fraser gives a long, muffled moan into the pillow, thriving off the attention. He loves it when James talks to him like that, and it only seems to increase James’ eagerness with the noise he let out.

The fingers pull out slow, and there’s the memorable sound of the lube opening again, and relief sinks into Fraser’s bones, making him slump into the bed. He’s getting what he wants now without any messing around, but the relief is short lived when a muttered curse is whispered in the space between them and James is pulling back.

“Really?” Fraser groans, turning his head so he can see James. “Do you have to do this every single fucking time? You were literally _just_ talking about your cock.”

James makes a small noise and turns Clive around in the chair he’s sat in so he isn’t facing the bed anymore. “I’m not having him watch us shag, Fraser. That’s just...wrong. He can see but he can’t hear.”

“How is it wrong? Your logic is fucked.” Fraser scoffs, turning over onto his back and leaning on his elbows to see the man properly. “It’s a fucking stuffed animal. It’s not gonna care if we shag in front of it.” He tries to reason, but James shrugs and sighs.

“It’s like when people don’t want their childhood teddies or whatever watching them, it feels wrong.” James shrugs again, hands softly guiding Fraser’s legs back open. “I don’t want him losing his innocence.”

“It’s a _stuffed animal_ , James.” Fraser sighs, slumping down onto the bed and letting James sit between his legs. His fingers pressed soft patterns into his thighs soothingly, an attempt to remove some of his frustration. It shamefully works. “Just...stop doing it, yeah? It’s annoying thinking I’m gonna get fucked and then you’re leaving to turn around a dumb teddy.”

James snorts and leans down to kiss him softly, fixing Fraser’s mussed fringe when he pulls back. “Okay, I’ll stop.” He nods, giving in. “But don’t call our child _dumb_.”

Fraser mutters about Clive not being their child, about how he _is_ dumb for interrupting them, but he finds he can’t quite say the words anymore when his breath hitches from James’ hands gripping his waist tight and his cock sinking inside him.

Fraser forgets about it and subsequently loses himself in rough hands and low groans that resonate across his skin.

* * *

It doesn’t happen again. James doesn’t get up to turn the bear around, he doesn’t leave Fraser desperate and wanting to do something so minor. Fraser gets what he wants, and that’s for James to fuck him without pausing before he actually does anything to move Clive.

He’s happy, sated and pounded into the mattress with no interruptions. It’s perfect, honestly.

It’s perfect – until it’s not.

Fraser thinks it’s punishment, like now that his attention is drawn to the situation, the more unsettling it is. Maybe Clive is sentient and holds a grudge now that he’s had to watch them shag each other to hell and back constantly. Maybe Fraser is a little bit delusional, and uneasy.

He’s about to get the dicking down of his fucking life any second. He’s desperate, James is desperate, hands clawing at his hips and mouths meeting messily with muffled gasps. Fingers have already opened Fraser up, like so many times before, and the slow stretch of James pushing himself inside is an addiction Fraser wouldn’t dream of going to rehab for.

James fucks him. He fucks him like he wants, like he needs, like nothing else matters except the fact that he’s seven inches deep in Fraser. James fucks him, and everything is _good_ until Fraser makes the fatal mistake of turning his head from where it’s shoved into the pillow to whimper the other man’s name.

Clive is there, just in the chair next to the bed, body turned slightly off to the side but head still tilted to look at them.

Fraser gulps and squeezes his eyes close to rid himself of the thought of the bear watching them, until James groans his name and pulls him up to meet the other man’s chest. There are kisses and bruises sucked along his shoulders, whispers that melt into his throat, but all Fraser can focus on is the soft, brown shape sat in his desk chair staring at them.

“Stop,” Fraser gasps reluctantly, and James’ hands instantly pause on his waist. “Stop, just–Wait.”

“You alright?” James asks, and he sounds so concerned for him that Fraser melts. “I’ve not hurt you or anything? God, Fraser, sorry–“

“No, you haven’t, just–“ Fraser inhales and can’t help but push back into James when his hands drift down to his thighs and spread them just a bit. “He’s watching.”

“Who is?” James says, initially confused, until it dawns on him with an accompanying smirk that Fraser can feel on his shoulders. “Clive?”

Fraser nods and makes an affirmative noise, hating how an audible gasp chokes up in his throat when James thrusts into him slightly.

“I thought that didn’t bother you, baby boy.” James hums, “I thought you didn’t want me to turn him around anymore.”

“Well I do now,” Fraser snaps and lets himself fall to the bed, resting his head on his arms and blinking at James behind him. “Please?” He asks breathlessly, knowing the other man won’t be able to say no.

And say no he doesn’t. James sighs, knowing what Fraser is doing, appealing to his weak side, but gives in regardless. He leans over as much as he can without pulling out and knocks against the arm of the desk chair, making it spin so Clive is no longer facing them, but instead the desktop of Fraser’s monitor.

“That better?” James hums, a light teasing hinting his voice as he leans down to affectionately run his fingers through Fraser’s hair and leave kisses against the side of his face.

Fraser hums and nods, positively preening from the attention. “Much better. I guess I wouldn’t mind if you started doing it again.”

“Fucking you or turning Clive around?” James smirks, hips nudging against him just as Fraser swallows a whine.

“Both,” Fraser sighs as he pushes back, “Both.”


End file.
